


Jealousy at its Best

by Mothmans_Ass



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothmans_Ass/pseuds/Mothmans_Ass
Summary: In which the brothers are jealous of an angel stealing your time and reveal how they steal it back.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Luke (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 131





	Jealousy at its Best

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written an xReader fic before so I hope you like it! I was originally going to use this prompt for my oc Lenna but decided to give this a try! This will also take place in a time after the events of lesson six!

Demons were naturally very jealous creatures, the desire to own something or someone and keep it for themselves was a constant need. Sometimes their specific natures made it worse. Prideful demons took great pleasure in knowing the object of their affection wanted them and only them. Demons of greed needed as much (and always more) of their object of desire as possible. Beware if you caught the eyes of a demon of envy or wrath. Both would rage at the idea of someone stealing your attention away from them. A demon of gluttony would keep you around because, without you, food would never be the same. It would be dull and almost flavorless. They would be hungry for something sweet, something like that sweet smile of yours. It goes without saying why one should be careful in capturing the attention of a demon of lust. The burning desire would consume you. 

Somehow you had drawn the attention of all six. All six of them eager to steal you away and monopolize all of your time. 

If only that damn angel would go away. 

Since the day you protected him from Lucifer, Luke had clung to your side any chance he had. He sat with you in the classes you shared, delighting you with tales from Heaven and about his precious Micheal. You had lunch with him on school grounds, studied with him in the library. You were his taste-tester for new sweets recipes. He followed you like a lost puppy, yapping at your heels and growling at any demons that tried to approach you. 

Luke was especially weary towards Lucifer, for obvious enough reasons but it still annoyed the eldest brother to no end. _You_ had forgiven him so what was the big deal? Lucifer had been gracious enough to allow Luke to live, the least he could do was stay away from you when Lucifer wanted your attention. Not that he would ever admit he wanted such a thing from a human of course. The brother Luke was least weary towards was Beelzebub, perhaps it was because you had also been protecting the Avatar of Gluttony that day or maybe it was because he had let Luke stay in his room. It certainly helped that Beelzebub was calm as long as he was eating which is why you carried sweets in your pockets just for Beelzebub.

It would be so simple for any of the brothers to separate you from the angel, he was awfully jumpy for a guard-dog. Despite that, none of them made any moves to scare Luke away from you. You looked so happy when you were with the angel. Your eyes the softest they had ever seen. It was like watching an older sibling spend time with their precious little brother. Your kindness and warmth moved them. The brothers wanted so desperately to have those eyes regard them as softly as they did Luke. They just wanted it to mean something a little more than familial love. 

Since most of your attention was on Luke at school, the brothers competed with one another at home. 

Lucifer would pull you into his office and have you do your homework there. When you had asked why he told you he wanted to make sure you were passing. He claimed that he didn't want you failing and making Diavolo look bad. You only agreed because you could see a hint of something else in his eyes. The two of you spent hours in comfortable silence, the sound of rustling papers filling the space. Lucifer would sometimes look over and watch you as you worked. The way you rested your hand against your head, the way your lips moved silently as you worked out a problem. His favorite part was when you smiled to yourself, giddy to have solved a problem that had been troubling you. You always stayed until your eyes were drooping from exhaustion, Lucifer would excuse you and watch as you left his study. He eagerly awaited your presence in here tomorrow. 

Mammon took you shopping with him. Well, it wasn't so much shopping as it was wandering the plaza and looking into windows. You usually ended up pulling him away from shop entrances, knowing that he didn't have money for expensive jewelry, clothes, or whatever it was that had caught his eye. While Mammon _did_ find that part annoying, he also enjoyed the way you would laugh at him when he said something funny (some of it Mammon had said seriously but he wasn't going to correct you). He was greedy for the way you smiled at him, the sound of your laugh. Parting from you at the end of the day was pure torture. He always wanted more. Sometimes you let him into your room and he was able to spend even more time with you. Time with you was precious to him, even if he wouldn't admit it to your face. 

Leviathan was constantly inviting you into his room to try out a new game or binge an entire anime with him. You would bring his favorite snacks and settled in for a long night. He liked how you reacted to things. Your brows would furrow when you were frustrated with a level or when your least favorite character in an anime appeared. You laughed when something funny happened and you didn't get too upset when he beat you in a game. You listened to him ramble about theories he had about what was going to happen next. He would steal much more of your time if he could. He was so envious of the way his brothers casually stole you away from him. You were _his_ Henry. His closest friend. He was certain he wanted you more than the others did too. Every time you left he thought of pulling you back into his room for just one more episode or one more round. But he didn't, too caught up in his insecurities. He worried that you pitied him as the shut-in-brother. Leviathan often reminded himself that it was better to let you go. No matter how badly his envious nature was telling him to pull you back to him. He just counted the seconds until he was able to pull you back into his little world. 

Satan loved reading with you. The two of you often sat on his bed, thighs pressed together with the only sound filling the room was pages turning. He loved these silent moments. If he was being honest, time with you was even sweeter when he had successfully stolen you away from Lucifer. The eldest was quick to hide his annoyance in your eyes but Satan saw it. It was so easy to wound a demon of prides pride. There was only one thing that Satan enjoyed more than reading with you or annoying Lucifer. It was when you fell asleep on his shoulder. Your breaths soft as the book in your lap slowly shut as your hands relaxed. In a place where you were at the bottom of the food chain and living in a houseful of demons that could kill you, the mere fact that you can fall asleep on him is shocking. You trusted him that much. Somehow you believed that Satan wouldn't hurt you or that he wasn't a threat. There was a part of him that thought you naive for such thinking but for now, he couldn't be bothered to care. He much preferred feeling your warm body so relaxed against his so for now he wouldn't do anything to disrupt that. 

Asmodeus was the one that was most likely to interrupt your time with any of the other brothers. He wouldn't pull you away from them or try to chase any of his brother away. He would enter the room and immediately head over to you. His arms would circle your waist and he would rest his chin on your shoulder if possible. It was even more enticing when you were in another brother's room. That was when he would tease you by kissing your exposed skin or stroking your arms and legs. He did that until he was forced out of the room. Sometimes he brought you into his room where he would convince you to try on outfit after outfit, each one more revealing than the last. He loved seeing your cheeks grow pink in embarrassment. He tried to convince you to stay overnight in his room countless times but it was like his idiotic older brother had a sixth sense for it because Mammon always ended up barging in right when it was about to get good. Next time he'd get you, he was sure. 

Beelzebub was rather simple, feed him and he'd be happy. As the brother Luke trusted the most (but not by much, the angel was worried Beelzebub would grow hungry enough to eat you) Beelzebub got away with being around you more. He liked how sweet you were, how kind. You always had a little something to feed him and you cooked a little extra just for him when it was your turn to make dinner. After the day you protected him, Beelzebub made it his personal mission to protect you on and off school grounds. He was happy to listen to you talk as he walked with you through town or on your way back home. Seeing you happy made Beelzebub temporarily forget about his hunger. He spent time with you in the kitchen and visited your room often. He didn't mind giving you up to any of his brothers as long as he was sure you were safe-it had taken him a while to stop feeling uneasy when you went to visit Lucifer but he didn't mind as much now. More than anything else, Beelzebub just wanted you to be happy here with him and his brothers. He just hoped that one day you could meet Belphie. 

They were strange, your demons, but you adored them for it. And they adored you too, even if some of them refused to admit it to you. You had made their lives brighter and they knew it was going to be impossible to let you go once the year was up. You would be taking a piece of each of them with you and they would never be the same again. 


End file.
